


Flora Wingrave: Match Maker

by unburnttkhaleesi



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, a bit of halloween couple costumes, all the fluffy tropes, and it got away from me, its almost one in the morning, its fluff, its so corny i cant, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unburnttkhaleesi/pseuds/unburnttkhaleesi
Summary: Flora's parents called her an old soulHer brother said that she loved to meddleWell then call her a meddling old soul because when she sees two people who are supposed to be together, then she is going to do something about it.So when she realizes that her Au Pair and the Gardener are meant to be, she does something about it.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 287





	Flora Wingrave: Match Maker

Flora Wingrave was a very smart eight-year-old girl, everyone told her so. Her mummy often called her an old soul and her daddy called said she was wise beyond her years.

She knew that all the paintings in the manor were painted by hand, which meant they were the originals.

She knew that the plastic tips of shoelaces are called aglets.

She knew that Tiramisu translates to ‘take me to heaven’ in Italian. (Owen told her that to be fair)

She knew that About seven percent of American adults believe chocolate milk comes from brown cows. (she actually asked her nanny if she knew were chocolate milk came from and was rather disappointed when she said from syrup or powder.)

She knew that her name meant flowers in Latin.

Flora also knew a lot about love.

She knew that Owen and Mrs. Grose loved each other and ended up being a proud flower girl at their wedding last May.

She also knew that her Mummy and Daddy loved each other very much, even when they had that ‘rough patch’ as Mummy called it. Things where back to the way they used to be though, Mummy giggles as Daddy spun her around, singing a song. The thing was, that Daddy worked a lot and once he cut some of his hours back and went on a trip by themselves, they became happy again.

Though she hadn’t seen Uncle Henry around in a while, which did make her sad.

Flora was pretty good at picking who was supposed to be with who, she had an eye for it- a match maker, is what her Mummy called her- meddling is what her brother said she did. She liked match maker better.

So when Dani Clayton arrive at Bly Manor and had no boyfriend or ring on her finger, Flora knew she had to get to work. She listed off the few men she knew in her head. Owen was married, Uncle Henry? No that would be quite weird- Peter Quint? No, nope, not a chance. Flora didn’t like him much; he was all wrong. She was about to give up on her quest until she noticed the way the Au Pair looked at Jamie, Jamie the groundskeeper, Jamie- a woman. It confused her at first, so she had a talk with her mummy and asked her if a woman could marry another woman, or even if men could marry another man.

Her Mummy smiled and knelt in front of her. “Of course, darling. Love comes in many ways and love is love.”

Miss. Clayton looked at Jamie the way Daddy looked at Mummy, the way Hannah looked at Owen, how she’d seen couples look at each other on the street. She took her time to watch Miss. Clayton watch Jamie, how Jamie would catch her and how Miss. Clayton would look away with pink cheeks. However, Jamie looked at Miss. Clayton the same way, though was better at not getting caught. They liked each other, they had too. She just wondered why they haven’t said a word to each other, where they shy? Maybe that was it, maybe Jamie was just shy as was Miss. Clayton.

Or maybe Flora was wrong- which never happened. There was only one way to find out and it was what she did best at the annoyed groans of her brother- meddle.

She starts with Jamie. Flora gets done her work done first, earns herself a break, Miss. Clayton tells her. So, she skips off towards the gardens, finding Jamie in the greenhouse, tending to the flowers. “Hello Jamie!” She chirps

“Hello hobgoblin.” Jamie, turning with a smirk as Flora scoffs. “What? I only call them as I see them.” Flora finds herself a nice chair and takes a seat and watches Jamie work, which seems to concern Jamie. Flora knew the gardener didn’t like people messing about in the greenhouse, but it was the only way to get her to talk. “Hey, where is your keeper?”

“Miss. Clayton is dealing with Miles.” Flora tells her. “I got a break because I know how to listen.” Flora brags as Jamie shakes her head. “So, I decided to keep you company.”

“Oh, lucky me.” Jamie smirks and turns around to face the little girl. “Mile’s isn’t being a little shit to your new Au Pair, is he?”

Flora giggles because she likes Jamie, most people talk to her like she was a baby, but not Jamie. Jamie cusses and jokes, pokes playful fun at them almost like a big sister. “Well he wasn’t very nice to her the first few days- Mummy said he was testing her, and Miss. Clayton wasn’t having it. It was so gross, he tried to scare her with a big hairy spider in her coffee cup, but she just let it crawl in her hands and then made Miles write a two page essay about the type of spider he found.” Flora notices how Jamie’s face changes, there is a smirk on her face, an eyebrow raised, she’s impressed. “I think Miss. Clayton is amazing- and pretty. Do you think she’s pretty, Jamie?”

The gardener’s eyes widen at her question. She looks at her funny, her mouth opening and closing before she clears her throat. “Wouldn’t that be a question for, I don’t know, Peter Quint.”

Flora makes a gagging noise and shakes her head. “Ew, no- Peter is a dickhead.”

“Hey,” Jamie is trying her best to cover up a smile and swallows her laughter. “Don’t say that- I mean he is, but you can’t say that!”

“But you do.” Flora points and Jamie rolls her eyes.

“Fair, but you not only would you get in trouble, but I would to, so- how’s about you call him a giant fart.”

Flora giggles again and shakes her head. “Yes, he’s a giant, stinky, fart!” Jamie joins in her laughter and Flora taps her shoes together. “But, Miss. Clayton doesn’t look at him like that,” She gives a sigh at Jamie’s furrowed brow. “She can’t stand him, at all- but, she looks at you the way that Owen looks at Hannah and the way Daddy looks at Mummy. Then when you catch her, she goes bright pink and looks away! She gets this silly smile when someone mentions your name,” She goes on. “Even when we are out in the gardens doing a lesson and she sees you; she gets distracted and it is very hard to distract her, but you do.” Flora gives Jamie a moment to allow what she said to settle in her head. “I think Miss. Clayton likes you and Mummy said that it’s okay you know, for you to be happy, everyone has their person and I just want to see you happy. You’re one of my favorite people, Jamie.”

“Flora!” The Au Pair’s voice calls out. Jamie and Flora both peer out to see the American nanny make her way down to the green house all bundled up against the cold autumn air. She looks nice- pretty even against the grey overcast sky in her pastels and golden hair. It was a nice contrast, she looked as if she belonged with the rich reds, orange and yellow leaves that littered the trees around them.

Jamie wants to tell Flora to run along, get going before the Au Pair worries, but she doesn’t. Instead she lets the Au Pair enter her greenhouse with a soft knock. “Flora Wingrave.” Her tone, playful yet stern. “I said a five-minute break, not fifteen.”

“Oh, that’s my fault.” Jamie moves to make herself visible and she watches as the blonde woman’s face soften, gone is that serious teacher look she had on her face. Now there is a soft smile, a blush in her cheeks, she sucks in a deep breath and her eyelashes flutter. “I’ve kept her too long, we were just having a bit of a chat about gardening, what plants do well in this weather.”

The Au Pair, Dani, twirls a single strand of golden hair around her finger. Everything about her posture changed, her shoulders relaxed, her jaw unclenched even her hands, which her curled into fists just unclench. “Oh,” Even the tone in her voice softened. “Oh, well then, I guess if it was educational- then you, Miss. Wingrave are off the hook.”

“Miss. Clayton, wouldn’t you agree that everything in this greenhouse is just perfectly splendid?” Flora asks, her tone innocent, but not innocent enough to fool Jamie, she knew where this was headed. She is about to open her mouth, warn the eight-year-old to knock it off, but she just keeps talking. “Everything in here is just pretty, isn’t it? The plants, the flowers, Jamie, the furniture, the-”

“Flora.” Jamie warns as she watched Dani smile and nod to everything the child was spewing, her blue eyes going wide when she mentioned Jamie. She had to admit, the kid was determined, like a dog with a bone. However, Dani does surprise them all, including herself by the looks of it when she admits.

“Yes, Miss. Jamie is pretty- just like her flowers.” Dani comments, a glint in her eye. Now Jamie is the one with heated cheeks because how could this nervous, bumbling American be interested in her. Jamie who was always covered from head to toe in dirt, Jamie who swears like a sailor. Dani was stunning, like those girls in the village, the ones that she later found out who only wanted to sleep with her so they could experiment. It’s why she was on constant alert when Dani was around, something told her though, a gut feeling that perhaps Dani was different. “But now, Miss. Flora we have to head back and wash up for lunch.”

“Aww” Flora whines and sighs. “Will you be joining us for lunch, Jamie?”

Jamie nods, head spinning with thoughts at just that small phrase that the Au Pair just said. “Yeah, just have to finish up.

Flora beamed when she realized that the two women were now looking at each other. Miss. Clayton had this soft smile on her face, head tilted a bit and Jamie leans back against the workbench, her wild hair hiding her eyes, but she matched Miss. Clayton’s smile. She also doesn’t ignore the way Miss. Clayton turns her head as they leave to get one last look at The Gardner.

Phase one of Flora’s plan was already under control, she gave herself a small yes as she left the greenhouse hand in hand with her Au Pair.

Flora executed part two of her three part plan a few nights later while Dani had been getting them ready for bed. Flora, the ever observant one had watched The Au Pair and The Gardner the past few days. Ever since the greenhouse, she noticed that the two women would actually talk now. Jamie would stop by the classroom while She and Miles were studying, and they’d talk in hushed whispers and giggles. A slight touch of the arm or a lingering smile and look, the same look she’d seen many adults give their person- what was it? Adoration, yes.

“Miss. Clayton?” Flora asks as the Au Pair tucks her in. “Have you ever been in love?”

“Flora!” Mile’s voice calls out from the room across the bathroom. “Stop meddling!”

Flora gives a scoff. “Be quiet, Miles! This is a serious question!” She yells back making Dani shake her head and sigh. “So, have you? You know, been in love? Like the way Owen and Miss. Hannah love each other? Or the way Mummy and Daddy do?”

Flora watches the adult carefully; she’s thinking about her question as she sits down on the edge of the bed. “Well, I’ve loved people. I loved my dad and my mom, I loved my best friend- but I guess,” She pauses. “But no, I don’t think I have ever had that type of love. Why do you ask?”

“Well,” Flora begins, and she watches how the Au Pair smiles. “Everyone deserves to be in love and loved.” She explains. “No one more than you, Miss. Clayton. Mummy says you’d be a catch for the right person.”

Dani gives a laugh. “You seem to know a lot about love, Flora, you know, for an eight-year-old.”

“I have an old soul.” Flora informs her and she thinks back to the way Dani and Jamie had been acting around each other. She heard Owen mention that they were flirting, but to daft to realize that they were. “Can I tell you something, Miss. Clayton?”

“Yeah, of course, kiddo. What’s on your mind?”

Flora takes a deep breath before proceeding. “Jamie likes you; you know.” She tells her and Dani’s body language changes the way it always does when Jamie is mentioned. “And you like her too, don’t you?”

Dani sighs and nervously scratches at her finger. “Flora, it’s complicated and this is something you shouldn’t worry about.”

“But it’s not complicated. She likes you and you like her.” She clarifies. “You’re incredibly happy when your around her and Jamie actually smiles and socialize when your around. She also gave you that pretty flower for your room, Jamie just doesn’t give away her plants to anyone.” Flora can tell her nanny looks distressed, so she sits up and puts her little hand over hers. “It’s okay, you know. If you and Jamie fall in love, Mummy and Daddy say that people should be allowed to love whoever they want.” She watches as Dani’s frown turns into a smile. “And we all think that you both would be a lovely couple! You could even get married here in the manor, like Owen and Hannah did!” Flora excitedly tells her as Dani laughs softly. “But she does like you, she likes you a lot. Maybe you could be her date to the party next weekend.”

“Honey,” Dani tries, but notices how Flora is looking up at her with hope in her eyes. “I- it’s just-” She pauses. “Has she said anything?”

Flora smiles back. “She told me just yesterday that your smile is the brightest part of her morning. I was supposed to keep that between the two of us, but then I remembered that you said the other day that Jamie was as pretty as the flowers in her greenhouse.”

Dani gets that dreamy look in her eye. “Jamie’s pretty special, isn’t she?” She states and Flora nods. “And she has a cute laugh, like chimes.” Dani shakes herself from her state and then nods. “I’ll think about asking her and you, sweet girl, get some sleep.”

Flora nods her head and wishes her a goodnight as she closes the door. “Miles.” She sings songs. “Phase Two is in the books!”

Miles gives an annoyed groan. “Go to sleep, Flora!”

Phase three turned out to be a bit difficult. Flora planted the seeds, so to say. So now it was up to Dani and Jamie to figure things out. The pair would still stop and have conversations in passing with gazes and a brush of a hand or an arm. However, no one was making their move and Flora thought she’d have to intervene again but is surprised when she heard laughter from the garden.

Flora puts on her best quiet feet and tiptoes out into the garden where the two women are sat down with a metal table between them. Jamie has a cigarette hanging loosely from her fingers while she chides Dani about her tea making skills. “I swear, Poppins. I don’t even understand how you make it taste that bad!” She points out to the cup. “Really, what do you do to it?”

“I don’t know, I make it the way I’ve seen Hannah make it.” She throws her hands up in frustration. “Guess I should just stick to iced tea.”

“I will never forgive you if you try to serve me that.” Jamie teases. “I don’t care how good you think it is.”

“Consider yourself lucky that this isn’t iced tea weather. Because that is all you’d be drinking with lunch and dinner.” Dani retorts. “I drank that a lot back home, on warm summer days.” She sighs. “Watching the sunset, it was nice.”

Jamie shakes her head. “You Americans have no taste, you know that?”

“Mm, says the person who’s country invaded everyone else’s for spices that you don’t even use.” Dani points out and Jamie laughs.

“Touché” Jamie flicks some ash into the tray and then shakes her head. “Why did you leave though? I mean I’m sure there are people back home that miss you.”

Dani shrugs her shoulders. “Not really, my mom, maybe- but she’s still mad.” Dani explains and Jamie looks at her with confusion on her face. “I was settling, accepting a love I thought I needed to accept and deserved. Thought that if I did this, went through with it, sucked it up, that I would feel the way I was supposed to feel and when I saw the toll it was taken on me, I ended it. It didn’t go so well. So, I took the first red eye out and was hired by Charlotte on the spot.”

Jamie nods her head. “I’m glad though, that you didn’t settle, didn’t accept, because if you didn’t high tail it out of there, I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to meet you, Poppins and lets face it, you’re a catch.”

There is a beat of silence and finally, finally Dani asks. “Would you be interested in being my date to that Halloween party this weekend.”

“I thought you’d never ask, I’d love to.” Jamie laughs

Flora, who had been skillfully hidden this whole time manages to make her appearance known when she shouts a loud finally from behind the rose bushes. Both women are broken from their trance and Flora decides that flight might be her best bet when she hears her name in perfect unison.

“Flora Elizabeth Wingrave!”

And then the howling of laughter as she leaves. Flora can’t help but pat herself on the back because she knew love when she saw it.

The night of the Halloween Party arrives, and Dani helps Flora with her makeup as Miles messes with his. The theme to the party was ‘The Magical World of Disney’ and the little boy was not happy about this family costume that his parents decided on, he wanted to be Batman after all, but it took a lot of coaxing from Dani to actually put on the captain hook costume which his does, and starts to accept once Flora starts talking about how cool pirates are. Dani has to admit that Flora made an adorable tinker bell, and she was proud of her handiwork with both kid’s hair and makeup. There is a knock on the door and Dani smiles when she sees Mr. and Mrs. Wingrave dressed as Peter Pan and Wendy. “Well don’t you two look adorable.” Dani comments as she presents the children. “And here are your captain hook and tinkerbell, ready for action.”

Of course, both adults coo at the children, commenting on how dashing Miles looked and how cute Flora looked, however Flora spins around and looks at Dani. “But doesn’t Miss. Clayton make a wonderful Rapunzel?”

Charlotte and Damian exchange a look, a smile passed between them. “The costume does suit you wonderfully, darling.” Charlotte comments and then looks towards Flora, giving her a wink. “And I heard that Jamie is dressing up as well, Flynn Ryder. How did you coax your way into that?”

Dani ducks her head bashfully. “Hm, same way I did with Miles. Tons of candy and the promise of sleeping in tomorrow.” She admits as Miles sticks his hand out and Dani puts a peanut butter up in it. “Easily swayed those two.”

She follows behind the family to see the manor packed with guests. She gives a sigh of relief when she spots Owen and Hannah in the corner talking dressed as Belle and The Beast. Finally, her eyes spot Jamie who stood at the other side of Owen. They lock eyes and Jamie sends her a wink.

“Oh, by the way, Darling. You have the night off; we’ll only need you again when it’s time to put the kids to bed.” Charlotte informs her, giving her a small nudge. “Go have fun, you’ve earned it.”

Dani gives her a thankful smile as she wanders off toward Jamie. “Wow, you look- they should have really made Flynn Ryder a female because this whole look suits you.”

Jamie chuckles. “I say we petition it, have me be the new model for Rapunzel love interest. The headlines, could you imagine.”

They spend the night talking, drinking a bit and sharing stories until Flora and Miles pulls Dani towards the dance floor where they spend a few songs dancing like wild men until the songs slow down. Dani picks Flora and then pulls Miles close as they sway to the song.

“You know,” Owen is standing next to Jamie while Hannah and Charlotte gossip. “My dear Jamie, that could be your future.” He points to Jamie and the two kids. “Nice, isn’t it?”

Jamie crosses her arms because that never came to mind before, well not until Owen put it in her head. She doesn’t get to answer because Hannah is pulling him to the dance floor as that song from the Lion King comes on and that’s when Jamie decides that the children had enough time with Dani. So, she steps onto the dance floor and taps Mile’s and Flora’s shoulder. “You mind if I have this one?”

Miles gives a quick nod and goes off to find his mother while Flora beams, the little matchmaker that she was and declares it to be a perfectly splendid idea before her father takes her from Dani’s arms to allow Dani some free time. “Have fun!” She shouts, making both women give a small laugh as she goes off with her father.

Jamie hadn’t had Dani this close before, actually having her body pressed against hers makes her nervous which had never felt around another woman before. “You know, when I was a kid and saw this scene- totally thought that Simba and Nala were going to get a bit friendly.” She explains as Dani throws her head back in laughter. “C’mon, did you see those eyes she made at him?”

“Wow, thank you Jamie, for ruining my childhood.” She teases before she settles in closer, as they sway back and forth to the song. “And I always liked this song.” Dani muses as she rests her head against Jamie’s shoulder. As the song ends, a new one comes up and Jamie, who was allow herself to revel in this other woman’s presence quickly recognizes the song. It was of course the one that the characters they were currently dressed as sang. “Oh that Flora.” Dani chuckles. “She’s relentless that girl.”

Jamie who had herself comfortably snuggled into Dani smiled into her hair. “Yeah, but in the best way possible if you ask me.”

Dani pulls back a bit to meet her eyes and shares a smile. “I can’t agree more.”

As the night slows down and people begin to leave, Dani makes her way over to the sleeping Wingrave children hand in hand with Jamie. Dani marvels how easily Jamie scoops Flora up in her arms who was already fast asleep, and Dani puts her arm around Miles who was half asleep and helps him navigate the stairs. Jamie helps her tuck them in, because she can’t get Owen’s comment out of her head about her future. She would love a future like this.

She follows Dani out of the kid’s room, and they stand together in the hallway. “I had a really good time tonight,” Jamie tells her. “Thank you for being my date, couldn’t have asked for a better one.” Jamie can’t help put to notice how Dani keeps gravitating closer towards her, with those clear blue eyes on her lips.

“Maybe we could do it again?” Dani softly asks. “There is a pub in Bly you know.”

Jamie quirks a brow. “You mean that same pub that my flat is on top of? Poppins, you flirt.”

But Dani doesn’t return that playful banter that she is so used to by now, inside she closes the gap between them with a sweet kiss. Jamie is on cloud nine when she hears Dani sigh happily against her lips while she wraps her arms around her waist, however a creak of a door interrupts them and they pull apart, already knowing who was spying when they hear a small ‘yes!’

“Go back to bed Flora.” Dani warns before she takes Jamie by the hand to leads her to her room.

A year and a half passes. A year and a half full of lazy Sunday mornings, cuddles on rainy afternoons, long nights of exploring each other in the warmth of their bed. Days and days pass full of I love you and dinner at the Wingrave’s table sharing laughter and warmth. It’s in that year and a half where Dani asks Jamie to marry her on a snowy Christmas eve in Jamie’s flat and it’s in the year and a half where they get married on the grounds of the manor.

Everyone is there as they exchange vows, even Karen Clayton took a trip across the pond to be apart of her daughter’s wedding which shocked this mismatched family. Dani is a vision with her simple lace gown and pearl headpiece. Jamie cannot help but to fall in love over and over again. However, it’s later at the reception after Dani and Jamie have their first dance where Flora, their personal matchmaker gives a speech.

The crowd smiles as she takes the mic from Owen and clears her throat. “A while ago, I asked my mummy, What’s a soul mate?” She beings, her little voice as clear as a bell. “Well, she told me to look it up myself, to figure it out because I was a clever girl, so with the help of Dani and Jamie, I was able to figure it out. So, what exactly is a soul mate?” Flora takes a breath “It’s…well…like a best friend, but more. It’s the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. Someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don’t make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever.” She looks down at her paper and smiles. “I know I’m only little, but when I first saw Dani and Jamie together, I knew they were each other’s soul mate and as Dani would say, I was relentless in letting them know that. I just wish all the happiness in the world for them and I am so grateful to call them my family.” Flora proudly finishes her speech to a chorus of awws and claps.

Later that night while Flora wanders up to the brides and sits between them, the three of them looking like a pile of snow with their dresses. “You know, Flora, I don’t think we’ve ever thanked you for this.” Dani points out. “So, thank you so much for bringing us together.”

Flora smiles as both women embrace her, and she is genuinely happy when her family is happy. “Like I said, I know a lovely couple when I see them.” Flora told them, hoping one day, when she was older, she could find her own person and be as happy as Dani and Jamie.


End file.
